Men of the West
by Rinter215
Summary: Imagine going to the time where vikings and Dragon waged war. Imagine being given a chance to help hiccup. Now Imagine if you are a LOTR fan and are in charge of Gondor, Rohan, Lorthlorien, or even Erebor and must reside in this world as Dagur, Drago, and even Romans threaten your existence and kingdom. Hicstrid, and possible pairings No flames. RP-Writing. DL-DR
1. Prologue: Gondor

**Carter: 1st POV**

"Contact, left!"

"Be advised. insurgents approaching on our left, Neptune! You gotta take out that technical right fucking now man"

I remained in cover as my red-haired companion took a sloppy aim with his portable grenade launcher and fired. The round impacted the ground short of its intended

ducked in cover as the mounted machine gun on the truck pounded away toward him.

He turned to me, his Team Leader. I had a scowl on my face for the wasted shot. "Neptune! Drop that Technical or we are all dead!"

Neptune reloaded the grenade launcher and once again took aim. This time he properly adjusted his weapon and fired. The shot was true and in a spectacular boom, the

technical exploded, ripping the truck in half and killing all those near it.

"Tech's down, on me!" I shouted, before I moved up the street to a nearby broken wall. My Team, Neptune, Sun, Jaune, and Maine followed suit and moved tactically behind

me. As we set up near a fortified corner, I noticed my rifle was was jammed. I had just made the decision to unjam the bullet when I heard Jaune scream.

"Incoming!"

I looked up in horror to see a missile slam in to the ground just shy of the corner. Still the shockwave from the rocket threw the team on the ground. Maine and Jaune

immediately got up and began to suppress the direction where the rocket came from. I shook off debris and got up clumsily before trying to check my body. Nothing broken,

I'm good to go.

Jaune turned to me, his Ballistic goggles hiding his features as he pointed toward an abandon building to our left. I nodded and turned to Sun, who was sitting behind a broken wall,

apparently frozen from shock. Neptune next to him, paralyzed as well, even as he tied to get up

Maine reloaded his Machine gun and nodded toward me who looked at me. "Carter, We are Combat ineffective! Everyone is on reserves! If this shit gets any worse, we are

gonna be throwing rocks and four letter words at these ISIS freaks. I suggest using the combined arms approach and fall back! We can find another route and gain better

ground tomorrow."

I nodded feverishly. Alright, Blackhawks! Here's the plan! Maine suppress the Faunus. I want a fucking mad minute pounding on their location! Neptune, pop smoke after 10

seconds. Everyone else, wait ten seconds, then run as fast as you can. We are well in the proximity of the Arty rounds, got it."

Everyone nodded and I turned on my radio. "Gunfighter! Gunfighter, This is Blackhawk 3/1! Team is moving toward and abandon building, 75 yards north of our current

position. Request fire mission. I need Barrage Artillery, 50 meters south of our position. Danger close! Fire for effect! How copy, over?"

I released the button and heard the radio crackle to life. "Solid copy, Blackhawk 3/1. Artillery inbound, time on target: 45 seconds."

I clicked my radio off and spun around to my team. Alright, here we go Blackhawks. Maine! Light them the fuck up!"

Maine popped out of cover and his M249 Saw sparked to life. Her 5.56 rounds slamming into the ground, walks and any insurgents, stupid enough

to charge toward the outnumbered Fireteam. Neptune pulled out a smoke grenade and pulled the pin, before tossing it in the direction of ISIS. I waited for the

smoke to billow before I have my final command. "Blackhawks, fallback, NOW!"

The Fireteam immediately turned tail and bolted as fast as they could toward the building as sounds of the artillery round began to scream down.

I didn't need to look back to see the carnage and destruction the arty round left as I could hear ISIS's voices of surprise and terror. I focused on my destination,

and forced my body to give it all it had left to make it.

Jaune reached the building first and jumped over a crumbling wall, then turned and began frantically urging is to hurry. Neptune ran in, followed by Sun, then Maine. I was

going to jump over as well when I saw Jaune look up and moved quickly to intercept me. I didn't have time to react as Jaune's body slammed into me right as a stray Artillery

round hit about 25 meters to my left.

The blast flung us violently against the building, with us going though the wall as if it was sandpaper. I was hurting in all numerous places as I felt the hands of my fellow

teammates grab me and dragging me further into the building. I was fighting disorientation and the urge to pass out while the barrage continued outside.

Then I heard Maine scream "incoming!" I looked up just in time to see the ceiling above me collapse on top of us, knocking me into darkness.

* * *

 **3rd Persons**

The first thing Carter woke up to was a garden. A rather beautiful garden. He looked to his left and saw what made him look again in shock.

His 4 year old son Talon sleeping soundly next to him.

Before he could say anything or do anything, he heard a voice behind him

"Hello, Young Carter." Came a voice behind the 24 year old, causing him to whirl around to see a man in medieval like garbs. He had smooth flowing black hair, as well as a neat beard coming down to show him as a wise figure, however it was the symbol on the garb he wore that caught My eye.

A white tree...the White tree of Gondor. My eyes widen and stood up immediately. "King Aragorn!" I shrieked. The king smiled warmly. "I see you remember me from those memories you and your people have called movies."

I smiled sheepishly and rubbed my head. "Yeah, they are pretty cool movies." Looking back up to see the King nod, I decided to break the ice. "But I should be asking the more important question of Why am I here and why is my son here?and more importantly where's my team?"

Aragorn began to walk away, prompting me to follow. "Your life has ended. The creator of your world has called you home. but as you were sent to be judged, A friend of mine intervened and presented a problem about our world."

"Ten bucks it was Gandalf"

Aragorn laughed heartily and slowed his walk as I caught up. "The world in which I speak is of medieval times. No elves, no dwarves, no magic."

He turns to me. "I must send you to your world at the time where Men and Dragons began to fight. Only you have a goal: assist and lead the movement to have both sides coexist with one another. There is a young lad by the name of Hiccup that you must help if this is to pass and to answer your previous question, Your team survive the blast that ended you. They will make it home and they will honor you"

Even with the relieving new that my team made it home, I stare at him with wide eyes as I thought over his request. Can you blame me? I had just been asked to help both Man and beast coexist with one another. Looking over my shoulder and seeing my son sleeping, I thought it over as thorough and quick as I could. On one side I will be helping to make a better world than the one that we lived in. On the other I will be destroyed the world that we be living in and rewriting history. Many questions begin to pop up as I begin to think about the result and consequences of history should I have choose to do this. Looking back at my son, I made my decision with one unexpected request. Looking back at Aragorn, I spoke out. "I will do it my Lord Aragorn, but I will do it 15 years prior to your intended timeline"

Aragorn looked confused. "15 years? Why 15 years?"

I looked at him with a straight face. "I believe if I build a kingdom, that kingdom can further assist in the bridging of both parties. The 15 years are to set it up and to become prepared as we more or less will be interacting with many empires and groups.

Aragorn tilted his head then slowly nodded.

"I sighed as well. I also believe that with me being at the age of 34, I will be of no use to this Hiccup. However my son, will." The king and I stared at my son's prone body. and he slowly nodded once again. "Very well, I accept you requests. Be mindful however that you will be interacting with not only Hiccup's tribe, but the surrounding empires and kingdoms. This leads to my next question. If you will be sent 15 years prior, your will need a kingdom and what better than those my kind made and defended. The land of France as you call it, will be reshaped to that of Middle-Earth and you will be among others to start the kingdom of men, dwarves and elves. Which do you choose?"

I thought long and hard about this decision. Dwarves with Moria, and Erebor were expert craftsmen and stubborn as mules. never one to stray from fighting. Elves: Exotic, fluid, and graceful. with hair long and flowing. as well as superior archers. Men: Unwavering resilience and skilled in virtually every department. what they lack in gracefulness, they make up for in nobility. what they lack in stubbornness, they make up for with perseverance.

I turned toward the King and smiled warmly. "I chose Gondor. In many strategies games I have played. I relied on the term defense is a better offense. I will teach my son such ways since in the movies. Gondor was mostly seen in the defensive against Sauron. I also believe that When the time comes for Dragon and Man to co-exist, there will be resistance and it better having a contingency fortress then a wooden village to hid behind."

Aragorn nodded respectfully and turned toward a door behind him. "Then you will have your wish. But do not fail. Dragons when friendly are magnificent creatures. do not let them become extinct. The city of Minas Tirith will be near what you refered to as the town of Annonay. Farewell, Carter. May the light of Arda guide your path."

And with that said, Aragorn turned and vanished in a twinkle of a light.

Picking up Talon I walked toward the door and with a smile, opened it to have a light consume me.

* * *

It took me a while to get used to the land,

Looking around, I saw a mountain on my right with a familiar setting to it. I was literally standing on the ground where Gondor was built. Putting Talon down, I rubbed my hands together. 'okay.' I grinned. "Lets rock."

* * *

 _Hey guys._

 _So here is another story I am writing with 3 other authors. Maine23, thearizona and Myself. We are all LOTR fans and decided to try out this idea._

 _So basically, We are sent back to help Hiccup, but to ave an actual adventure, We will end up making Minas Tirith, Erebor, Calas Galadon and Edoras. Yes, there will be a Helm's Deep and there more or less will be Moria...maybe.. lol_

So We are looking for another writer who is willing to do Lorthlorien. anyone who wants more information can PM me anytime.

until then. Chao


	2. Prologue: Rohan

"Come on dude, one final stop before this whole thing is over. I promise you will like this one." A man said to his friend as they were walking through a mall.

"Fine, but this is the last time I let you plan the trip. You're a worse planner then Gollum." The second man replied.

"What, no faith in me Wyatt?" The first man said as he turned to walk backward so he could look at his friend.

"Oh, I have faith in you John, just not when it comes to you planning things." Wyatt said to John. "Now turn around and lead the way Gollum."

"Yes, Gollum leads the way for the little Hobitses!" John replied as he turned around. Wyatt couldn't help but give out a little chuckle at the antics of his best friend. Even though Wyatt was a full head taller than John at six feet tall and they were both twenty years old, his little five foot five friend loved to joke around about that.

"Here we are, the last stop and why I said to clear your day." John said as they walked up to the movie theater that the mall had. The sign that had the listings was blank with only one film showing for the day.

"A Lord of the Rings extended edition marathon! Dude, I will never doubt you again. This was so worth it." Wyatt said as they walked into the theater.

"That's right, over nine hours of quality movie and I managed to snag us seats in the butter zone." John said as he showed two tickets to the ticket counter who then let them pass.

"Oh man, this is going to be awesome! No interruptions, just sitting back and watching the films." Wyatt said as they found their seats.

"Yes, no interruptions so that means I want you to keep your fun facts and trivia to yourself." John said, pointing an accusatory finger at his friend.

"Fine." Wyatt responded, a bit dejected but knowing it was all in good fun. They sat there a talked for a few minutes as the rest of the audience filled into the theater and got seated before the movie started. Just before the movie started the sounds of shouted could be heard from outside the theater.

"What do you think is going on out there?" John asked.

"I don't know, but it seems to be getting louder." Wyatt responded as the shouting got louder before the sounds of a fight also came filtering through the movie theater. "Stay here, I'm going to go see what's going on."

"And miss the start of the film?"

"Well it's not like I don't know how it starts or anything." Came the heavily sarcastic response as Wyatt got up and started walking to the back of the theater to see what was going on. As he reached the door, they got through open and he saw two of the mall security officers wrestling with a man wearing a hat, coat, and had a backpack on. One of the officers was kicked off and hit his head while the man started to attack the remaining officer. Wyatt wasted no time in grabbing the suspect in a choke hold as he was behind the man. Being six feet tall and a literal wall of muscle had its advantage as the man couldn't break free and was losing consciousness rapidly while Wyatt helped the officer drag him out of the theater.

Before the man passed out as they exited the theater, Wyatt heard him say something in a foreign language before reaching into his coat. That was the last thing Wyatt saw as a blinding light filled the room and his mind registered pain for a brief second before going blank. The backpack had been an IED and the man was a Terrorist who had planned to detonate it inside the theater for his cause. What he didn't count on was somebody stopping him and dragging him out of the theater that housed his targets. Deciding to go out and become a martyr, he detonated the IED manually instead of with the timer as planned. What neither of the men knew at the time is that Wyatt taking the bomber outside had saved almost all the occupants of the theater due to the thick walls of the old building stopping most of the shrapnel and the shock wave. That was not the end though.

"Hello. Young man. Young man it is to wake up." A voice cut through the darkness that had surrounded Wyatt. The young man tried to wake up, but the feeling would not go away. Not until his memories returned. He flew up from where he had been laying down on the ground and stood in a defensive stance.

"Where am I?" He asked as he finally got a good look around. As he inspected the room he saw a banner hanging from a pillar. It depicted a white horse galloping away from the sun. "No, that can't be. I must still be dreaming. Ugh, what happened?"

"Rest assured young man, this is no dream." A man said from behind Wyatt, causing him to spin around to see who it was.

"Now I know I'm dreaming." Wyatt said in disbelieve as he stared slack-jawed at the man who was standing behind him.

"I can assure you that this is quite real, you are not in any dream." He said as he stood up from his the thrown that he was sitting on.

"Then how can I be here? King Théoden, you are from a book series." Wyatt said, still not believing he was in the golden hall of Meduseld, the palace of Rohan.

"For you this may seem like some fantasy, but for us it is real." Théoden said to him.

"But how am I here?" Wyatt asked, still trying to understand how he got there and it wasn't a dream.

"Well that's the interesting part. You see, you're dead. When you died, a certain white wizard managed to get you sent here instead of to what call Heaven." The King said.

"It was Gandalf who got me here right? But how did I die? It was the man in the theater, wasn't it?" Wyatt said, sitting down on a bench taking the fact that he was dead better than most would have.

"Correct, though Gandalf didn't say much when he brought you here except for what I am to tell you about your future holds."

"What could my future hold since I'm dead?" Wyatt asked, the reality of his death finally sinking in.

"You have a great future ahead of you, but it is in the past." Théoden told the young man. "You are going to be sent to what you call the Medieval Era, to a time when Dragons and Humans once fought each other. Once there you are to help a young boy named Hiccup to lead a movement to form peace between the two warring sides."

"How am I supposed to do that on my own?" Wyatt asked.

"When we send you back we will also supply you with everything you will need to create any of the nations from Middle-Earth."

"Then I pick Rohan, though I feel Gandalf knew that and its why he sent me to you." Wyatt said with a chuckle.

"I do agree." King Théoden said. "The land that you know as France, along with other parts of the world will be changed slightly to fit better with that of Rohan and Middle-Earth. Now you will have fifteen years to create such a nation before Hiccup appears."

"I understand, create Rohan and assist Hiccup create peace between Humans and Dragons once he arrives after fifteen years." Wyatt said.

"You are correct. Now Wyatt, King of Rohan, come and gain you kingdom." Théoden said as a large door that threw off a blinding white light appeared behind Théoden. Wyatt walked towards the doorway. "Good luck fellow Rohirrim."

"Thank you, Sir." Wyatt said before walking through the door and into where the nation of Rohan would be created.


	3. Talon, King of Gondor

The Night was silent. Here and there a cricket would sound off, but to King Talon, Nothing was silent tonight.

The Year is 439 A.D; 15 years ago his father was sent here from the future to help a lone name; Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III. Talon breathed in deeply and slowly exhaled as he reopened his eyes. This boy they were supposed to help would be 13 or 14 years by now. If the young king remembered what his late father said, the young viking would be born a year after their arrival.

The thoughts of the kings were interrupted by the sound of soft footsteps behind him, causing him to turn and gaze upon his younger sister, Raven.

"After all this time, I would suspect you to be in bed, m'lord." the Princess greeted softly. The King smiled. "Raven, I may be king, but I am your brother first before a king, remember that."

The young princess giggled before moving up to stand near Talon. the cold air slowly caressed her hair as she gazed at the stars. She turned to her brother who was doing the same. His black long hair making less movement than hers but still looked graceful when blown back. The King caught her gaze and chuckled. Raven heard his laugh and immediately turned away, a blush on her face.

Talon smiled warmly and with a gentle pat on her back, he slowly gazed down at the surrounding walls. Gondorian Guards patrolled the walls as well as checked the trebuchets He crossed his arms and looked into the horizon at the faraway mountains. "I do not like this...silence."

Raven looked at his, confusion on her face. "Brother?" The King looked at her before pointing toward the mountains. "Any day now, the Romans will come to seek trade, and even submission from us sister. I will not submit my kingdom to this empire."

Raven nodded and turned away. She had heard of the Romans. Conquerors, killers, greedy senators. The name alone spread distaste to the kingdom. She had not met them yet but tomorrow or the day after, she will. Talon, being King will have to choose the fate of his kingdom if they begin to push for Gondor's submission. It was no surprise either. Gondor has been attacked before. By the nomads from the north, the Germanic tribes from the east, even the Vikings from the west, but all had the similar fate of being wiped out by the superior technology of Gondor.

Gondor was located in the west of the continent of France, and the main part of its territory lay on the northern shores of the the Mediterranean. The Kingdom was made of Ivory and steel. am excellent combination as the Vikings found out. her 10 foot wide walls outlined with Trebuchets and defended by over 3 thousand Gondorian soldiers. However this did not soothe the king. He turned away to walk back to his chambers, but before he left he turned to Raven. "Tomorrow, send out a Ranger party. Find our Roman emissary and make contact if they are lost." and with that said, The king retired for the night.

* * *

The world has changed. For many, the change was good. the rise of the kingdoms Gondor and Rohan marked hope. Gondor with her vast army and superior skills in battle, defended the surrounding villages not native to her, even going as far as to offer ammesty to the tribal leaders fighting against the Roman.

Rohan with her legendary Calvary and lack of a castle, roamed the plains checking on her territories. living the life or pure freedom. While slightly inferior to Gondor, the Horse-Lords were no pushovers, having the ability to fight ferociously on foot or simply running over her opponents down by horse, The name Rohan made a name feared by many, but beloved by even more, as her compassion outweighed her aggressiveness. Gondor and Rohan being allies made even the most stubborn Chief or King think twice before attacking. Messing with one, equals an war with both. no matter the consequences...or so they thought.

For many, including the Romans. the Change was bad. The way the two kingdoms governed, made conquering harder. Time and time again, Rome would watch as the Gonderians defended their territories gallantly and mercifully, allowing the invaders to leave with the warning to not try again. surprisingly, not many did, having found trade and even sanctuary from those who have malevolent intentions. Those who continued to attack Rohan or Gondor were crushed but there was no pillaging or rape from the Gondorians. There was no spoils, just simple redemption. The survivors would then migrate away or integrate into the tribes surrounding the kingdom.

The Roman emperor, Valentinian the III, was not in favor of Gondor and even the neighboring Kingdom, Rohan. He made plans to assimilate the two into the Empire but began to raise an invasion force if they refused. The 1st and 3rd Legions would destroy the Gondorians while the fifth Legion would move to fight Rohan. The casualties would be extreme on the Legions but Valentinian believed without a doubt the Romans would be victorious against the kingdoms.

As the Legions readied themselves, An attack near of one of the Germanic tribes left a family the sole survivors. Two children had walked for miles to Gondor, Their father crucified, their mother, raped and then stoned. The two children, a girl of 13, and her sister of 6 made it as far as the border when they were founded by a roving Ithilien Ranger. The Ranger and his scouting party cared for the children before moving them to Minas Tirith; the City of Kings. There, King Talon learned of the Eastern Romans, and begins the preparation of his forces.

In 437, King Talon made it known to the Tribes that if an unprovoked attack occurred, they could find refuge to Minas Tirith. Soon, many tribes began to come forth with known attacks. It wasn't long until The Romans controlled most of Germania once again.

King Talon knew his Kingdom would be next and he began to fortify his territories. He sent a message to Rohan notifying them of his preparations, asking for advice for the king of Rohan. The two orphan girls from the first tribe became the adopted children of Raven, Their names Ivorwen, meaning Maiden and Morwen, meaning Dark Maiden.

Now as the Kingdom of Gondor awaited her two Roman Emissaries, in the far north, in a string of islands known only as the Barbaric Archipelago, A young Viking was beginning his adventures.

* * *

 _Hello,  
_

 _Hey guys and ladies. Rinter215 here. I'm sorry if this is taking too long, but life throws curve balls, and I'm on the ride of one right now._

 _Into the story, So What happened here is something I had in my head for a bit. Before you ask, It will get updated as time and comments come in. So this is 15 years after the two prologues. Gondor and Rohan are in France right now and interacting with the world right now. the only threat I can think of right now to Gondor is Rome. and I only found out that at the time, Rome was bother eastern and western, with the closest being western. Now I haven't gotten a glimpse of the Emperor Valetinian the 3rd but having read from history he was assassinated...kinda spells it out for me. The Roman empire at this time does start to crumble right about now, but the real trouble was how to interpet Hiccup's timeline. I remember it saying he was born near the ending of the Vikings but they do not end until 1066 A.D. so making up and mashing what I can, This is the outcome._

 _Gondor is like her counter-part in the movies, Rohan too. Talon is King, Raven was born after their transition. Talon is 19 years, Raven is 15 years. Talon is a wise King and he is going to show it in the future, but he is also human and will show that as well._

 _Next up is Rohan, regardless when that is._

 _The next Chapters are going to be a bit longer, don't worry. As always, advice, questions, or comments are preferred. Flames are not wanted, I have CNN for that._

 _Later Gators_


	4. Lothlórien and Rohan must be warned!

It was morning over Harlond, the port of Minas Tirith, when a small trading vessel from the Scotland docked there.

The Gondorians had originally established it to help exploit the region's forests as timber for shipbuilding. Because of this industry, the Kingdom of Dunboch also became the departure point for those wanting to travel to Gondor by sea. Dunbroch had fallen into ruin by the time of the Roman Republic. But it had been slowly resettled by the Saxons, and many of the neighboring villages. Sea travel between Dunbroch and Harlond had slowly been profiting as well with the piracy of the Vikings and even the Berserkers finally reaching an end.

The ship had passengers as well as cargo. a woman, cloaked and hooded, walked down the ship's ramp to the dock. The cloak was an old gift from her mother. The only way one could distinguish the woman was the strands of curly flaming hair sticking out from under her hoods.

The woman had traveled south along the Mediterranean Sea by small boat. It was a long and dangerous journey given her boat gave little protection from the elements. But traveling by land would have been even more dangerous given the reason she had come to Gondor.

"I'll never again take the feeling of dry-land for granted!" The woman softly exclaimed in relief.

She walked passed a wall and paused upon spying her destination to the north.

"Minas Tirith," She smiled as she spoke it's name. "Now it really is a City of Kings or at least a king. I really wish I could come here once for a happy reason." She started walking toward a nearby stable to find her steed. Upon entering she smiled at the sight of Angus. Black as night with ivory muzzle and fetlocks, Angus is a powerful Clydesdale and her most trusted confidant. and he was bouncing with enthuaism as the woman pulled him out.

"I'm sure King Talon will still be happy to see us," the woman gave in assurance. "Though he mightn't be so happy with what we've got to tell him, right boy?"

The pair then commenced the final leg of their journey.

* * *

Talon was not pleased. The Romans were a pain. That's an understatement. The first time many saw the Romans, the soldiers scoffed and pushed his citizens off the streets, barely avoiding a city skirmish with the legion fighting the Gondorian Guards. It was the actions of the emissaries that avoided such a fight. Having the Roman escorts "escorted" by the Citadel Guards, The party emerged up the stairs to the keep. Though the talks after were nonetheless pleasing to the King.

Upon entering the Keep. the Romans had a stare off with the Fountain and Citadel Guards within, while the Emissaries, both in Senatorial garbs with one old and the other with black short hair and much younger if not older than Talon by 6 or 7 years while the Emissaries strolled up, led by a Gondorian man in light grey robes. Raven stood on the side of Talon, observing the group, her eyes scanning everything from their feet to their eyes. Talon on the other hand was observing the looks they were displaying. Greed and selfish eyes betray any words yet to be spoken.

"Hail Talon. Son of Carter. King of Gondor. I bring word from the Roman empire. Will you speak with me for the benefit for all?" the Older emissary greeted the King. The younger staring at Raven, making the latter uncomfortable. Talon thought for a moment before slowly nodding his head. The Emissaries smiled, before the older one began again. "I am Ontaius and this is Helian. We are with the Roman Senate. It's an tremendous honor to stand before you."

Talon nodded, and Ontarius continued. "It is within the heart of Emperor Valantinian to find a solution to this growing conflict between Rome, and Gondor. As much as the emperor would, he asks that you cease your harboring of these barbarians as they come and destroy our lives a great times over. We come to stop them and show them the error of their ways, but we cannot do such if they continue to come into the safety of Gondor and her allies. He has also asked for a trade agreement and possible nonaggression pact

Talon raised an eyebrow. "What do you have as a personal catch"

Ontarious smiled evilly. "An audience with the King of Rohan and especially the Lady of Lothlórien."

Talon glared at the man. "I will speak with them." He lied. Ontarious and his friend smiled and left. As soon as they were out the doors, Talon summoned his guard. "Signal to Rohan, Romans are getting aggressive. Possible invasion. Seek information and will warn of danger should Gondor fall. Rohan must prepare for possible attack."

The guard nodded and moved away to signal a runner for Rohan. Talon glared at the door where the Romans left out off. He could not allow such men to speak with his two allies. Romans will see Rohan as true threat to their armies in the north while Isolde, Lady Of Lothlórien, they will seek to conquer first. Mostly because they never fought an army under the command of a woman so it would be nothing short of a humiliation to the Romans. There was no mistake it would be a costly victory for the Romans should they ever breach the Lady's kingdom, but Lothlórien was never meant to fight a war on attrition which the Romans had advantage of.

Like it or not. Talon would send men to assist Isolde in case she needs it, but He knew the lady. His father met her alongside Wyatt when they arrived here. She acts as a older sister to Talon but he knows while she means best, she can also be a bit stubborn.

Hell the stories of how she got here kinda make his fathers sound like child's play.

* * *

"Fury you have company. Two S-25 Berkut missiles left wing."  
"On it Sir." Was the reply that I gave our squadron leader who was flying The Torment a F-15 Eagle . The Fury my F-15 Eagle angled to the left to avoid the missiles but one clipped the left wing sending me spinning out of control though I swiftly regained my position. As soon as I thought I was safe I saw a heat seeking missile that was locked onto my engines and then a engine failure warning popped up.  
"Damn" I muttered.  
"Isolde are you OK?" My sister, the squadron leader asked.  
"Oh nothing much just engine failure and a heat seeking missile headed towards me. Do I bloody sound OK?" I yelled back at her, several red lights flashing urgently. A large rocket smashed into the tail of the Fury hastening my decent.  
"Oh my God Isolde get out of there ASAP!" My sister yelled over the damaged intercom.  
"I'm in a bloody plane that's 2,000 meters above ground I can't okay!" That was true I was going to fast to stop and even if I could I would be gunned down instantly."Tell mom thanks for the Lord Of The Rings set 'K."I hollered over the noise  
"What are you doing. Planning to die?" My sister asked furiously.  
"Sis only 900 meters, if I'm going down I'm taking some of them with me." I shouted as a price of metal came loose and smashed into the radio rendering it useless.  
"Bye sis." I whispered and as the plane smashed down into the ISIS Base the last thing I remembered was heat, lots of heat and blackness.

I woke in a place that looked exactly like Lothlórien

"What the hell? This looks like Lothlórien." Was my first coherent sentence.

"Indeed. This is Lothlórien Isolde." I gaped at the woman standing before me. She looked like Galadriel the lady of Lothlórien.

"What is going on? The last thing I remembered was my Fury exploding. Why am I here? Are you Galadriel?" I immediately bombarded her with questions.

"Isolde you died. You were going to be judged by the creator of your world but an old friend of mine brought you here instead."

"It was Gandalf right. Also I am an Atheist." I deadpanned whilst looking at her with confusion.

"Indeed Isolde. You are here for a reason. Approximately 1,000 years ago dragons and humans were seen as enemies to each other. You know this feeling well having served on both sides in the current war that your people have. Your mission is to help bring these two sides together. To do this you must help a young viking, Hiccup to change the minds of his people. You will be given a kingdom to rule." Galadriel's voice reminded me of my sisters when we sat down to begin a briefing.

"I choose Lothlórien though I have a sneaky suspicion that Gandalf knew that and that's why I am here." I commented thinking about the military advantages.

"Probably. You will arrive 15 years before Hiccup is born so you will have 15 years to create Lothlórien and as such France and some of the surrounding areas will be changed to represent middle earth. Now rise Isolde Lady of Lothlórien." With those words Galadriel vanished.

* * *

Talon summoned another sentry. "Send another emissary to Isolde of Lothlórien. She need to know about our plights and give her short comfort I have multple companies of troops ready to aid her should she need it.. If she has any information from her side I would like to know. Besides, It's be good for her to know how we are doing as well."

"Yes M'lord." The sentry nodded before leaving. Talon sat back in his chair and awaited another debate that was happening outside.

'Maybe I should just take a day off'


	5. Prelude to War

_**Hello and welcome back to another chapter of MOTW. I am currently working on how the world see the three countries. Yes, Hiccup will show up now, as well as Valka.**_

 _ **Lothlorien's story is now being written Isolde of the Night  
**_

 _ **Rohan's Story is being written by thearizona  
**_

 _ **Gonder's Story is being written by Rinter215**_

 _ **The real story begins now.**_

* * *

Lothlorien: one week later...

Two blasts from a rams horn echoed out over the wood, Isolde sighed in relief, a messenger from Gondor was approaching. It was relief because if the Romans did invade she had not trained enough soldiers to ensure a victory yet. Once he was inside Lothlórien she sent Haldir to escorts him to the heart of Lothlórien where she was waiting. He was soon brought before Isolde who asked why Talon had sent him.

"My Lady. The Romans believe that you will be an easy target as you are female and in there eyes, weak. My Lord knows that you are not ready for a confrontation with the Romans just yet, because of that My Lord will send a group of fighters from Gondor to aid you." The messenger sounded weary from the week long travel and in the month of August too. Isolde sent one of the attendants out to fetch some water for him.

"Have you ever heard of the saying 'all we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us.' I have spent the last 15 years training soldiers and making Lothlórien into the place that it was when I last saw it. What Talon says is true. I am not fully prepared for battle and as such will gratefully accept help. However I would meet with the Romans. Sometimes when meeting with an enemy you can learn about them and what they would most likely do in battle despite there intentions." Isolde replied a cunning smirk on her face. "Can you tell your King that I wish to speak with the Romans. As I have no way to inform the Romans of where I would like too meet can you ask Talon to give them this message: I would like to meet with you however I will only meet at the . With you on the opposing side to me."

Isolde finished then called for Haldir to bring provisions for the messengers return to Gondor.

Once the messenger was on his way to Gondor bringing the news to Talon, Isolde the Lady of Lothlórien began to walk towards the soldiers training, to inspect how they were doing. As she walked past rows of trainees inclining her head slightly at the captain three long horn blasts were heard. She turned her head sharply and hissed in annoyance. This could only mean one thing, the Romans were coming. Running out of the training grounds and towards the tallest tree she began to climb internally thanking herself for wearing trousers instead of a dress. Once she had reached the top she saw them. Maybe one hundred men marching towards Lothlórien. This was intended to put pressure on her. She smiled grimly to herself. Years of military training was about to become very useful indeed.

Once she was down she began to get the military side of Lothlórien ready. Everything from the trees to the strategically positioned lanterns was a carefully thought out advantage. Her only disadvantage was size. The Romans commanded thousands while she only had a few hundred fully trained fighters.

After a while Isolde felt the need to just relax so she headed towards the Silverlode. Once she arrived there she sat down upon the riverbank leaning against an old tree. After a while she began to meditate. It was a practice she had learned when she was a child. Suddenly she had an idea. If the Romans thought that Lothlórien was weak then let them think that. It would mean that less men would be brought which would mean that it would be easier to counter attack. She smiled then stood up walking back towards Caras Galadhon.

Once she was back at the Naith she headed up towards a quiet spot in a tree and began to draw. The pencil lightly moved across the page drawing two large eyes in a triangular face. A dragon, just then a gust of wind lifted the paper out of her hands and began to carry it away towards Gondor. As the paper flew away she smiled remembering when she used to do that for fun.

"Come Isolde mine will go further." Her sisters joyous tones echoed throughout the glade as Isolde jumped down to meet her. They both counted to three and let go of the paper chasing it through the park.

Startled out of her memories by a small bird singing in the tree she began to climb down. The soft grass was wet and she realized that it was raining. Once dry and sheltered inside her flet, she smirked as she thought of all the wet Romans but most of her mind was focused elsewhere, on the messenger returning to Gondor.

"My Lady, people are getting worried. What do we do?" A member of the Elven Guard asked.

"Leave it to me." Was her reply. She stepped outside where it had now stopped raining and addressed the crowd.

"People of Lothlórien. I understand that you are worried about the Romans, I am too. But if we let them know that we are afraid then they will let use that to there advantage. The Romans believe that Lothlórien will be easy to conquer then they are wrong. Whilst Lothlórien is not yet ready for an attack we can still fight back. However if we are afraid of them then they will attack first, before we are ready. They are a threat but I believe that we can overcome them." Her voice rang out over the area below as people nodded in agreement as to what she had said.

Once she was back in her flet she looked worried and whispered

"May the wind fly with you, as I am worried that the threat is beginning to intrude on Lothlórien in more ways than one."

* * *

Gondor.

"So you mean to tell me that the kingdom of Dunbroch has requested assistance? against whom?"

Talon glared at the woman in front of him. She shift uncomfortably under his gaze before she looked up. "Ah don' ken. Efter 'at we waur ambushed. Kin' Talon, we need help noo."

The young king stared at the red head for a bit before he lowere his gaze. "You are a good friend Merida. I will send a company there. Be sure to send a notice to Rohan as well. they will be ready for you in the morning. If all fails. They will escort you back here."

Merida smiled and bowed. "yoor words ur soothin' mah mukker. Ye hae aye bin guid tae me an' mah faither's kingdom. Ah jist wish we werenae brooght together again by th' threat ay war"

"Talon smiled sadly. "I know Merida. In time perhaps, we will have a much better world." The two gazed at each other once more before Merida left to her temporary room before heading home tomorrow. Talon lowered his head and turned to his sister. Raven had her arms crossed, and decided to stay out of the exchanged of words. Talon never bothered asking but he knew something had happened between the two women and caused a huge rift between them. Stepping off his throne, he turned to her. "What is wrong Rae?"

Raven snorted at her nickname. "I don't like her."

Talon laughed. "She's a rebel like you Rae, I know there's something going on but I will not pry. Nevertheless, We must look to our own borders." With that said, he moved toward the throne door with Raven behind him. "If we are to stand a chance with Rome, we must recall every soldier, every warrior at our disposal, and every resource we have inside the wall. I want the shifts doubled, and the guards on patrol on the outer wall."

"Why are we building up?" Rave asked confused and surprised. Her younger brother was always a man who was known to be merciful. But this was not him. Talon turned to her, his eyes narrowed in a glare. "The Romans have asked us to play by their rules, but I can see it now. They mean to topple us, Lady Isolde, and King Wyatt. and if we are not careful, Then we are doomed to fall."

Talon turned and walked even more to the doors, before he opened both with his hands. before he took anymore steps, turned back towards his sister. "There is a war coming now. And I will not make the same mistakes many kingdoms have made in the past. I will not hide, while other people fight and die in our battles, for us. It's not in my blood Raven. I am a King. And I will lead my forces in front, not from behind, This day, this moment is where history will write whether I made the right call, or whether I brought suffering to my kingdom."

Raven never saw her brother like this. He never was a war lover, but still she saw his point. The Romans will come and they will be more aggressive. The time to talk was gone, it was now time to choose a side. Gondor did not have an obligation to fight for the people it sheltered, but she did have a duty to defend what she believed to be right. She nodded, noting the shine was barely setting in the horizon. now that she saw it, Talon was standing in the middle with his form hiding the sun. He looked...majestic now that she thought of it.

Talon turn his to glance at the sun as well. "Send a three Companies of Rangers to the forest of Ithilian. Use quick attacks to lower the morale the Romans have coming to lay siege. Sabotage their machines and make sure to remind them of who they are now going up against."

"Yes, my King." Raven nodded and left. Talon took a deep breath. and released it slowly. _'Father, if you can hear me, Forgive me of the lives that will be extinguished. Forgive me of the wrongs I have committed to the Kingdom. Allow me the courage to stand against the Romans. Allow me the honor to fall in battle should it be my final hour. In your name and in the name of the Almighty. Amen.'_

* * *

Far away in a solid Ice fortress, A woman stood with a huge monster covered in what looked to be ice and white fur. She took a deep breath as she witness a huge black formation in the distance sailing to a the south near the coast.

The coast which will enter the land they dubbed the Middle Earth. The woman had no hatred toward the kingdom, but she also had to bear that fact that she may be attacked if she rode into their territories on a dragon. Nevertheless, They had to be warned. She climbed on Cloudjumper and took off toward the land of Gondor. Drago Bloodfist was on the move.

And Valka Haddock was the only warning signal.

* * *

Hiccup had made it on shore a while ago. He had left his island of Berk to seek a home where he could live in peace. His father never understood him as he left for another hunt toward a dragon nest. His 'friends' made him feel like he was nothing more than a pawn. Once Stoick, his Father found a new successor, Hiccup would be cast out a burden. Not wanting to wait for that moment, Hiccup set sail a month ago with a Dragon he befriended. Toothless. They didn't have time to fix his tail which Hiccup had shot off, but there would be more time to find out how to get his friend back in the air.

They made it on shore and had only traveled a few miles in land when he saw a huge cavalry riding toward him. Toothless instinctively wrapped his tail around the poor boy. He may not like him, but he did get him away from the Vikings hellbent on killing his kind. He watched as the cavalry swarmed around the before lowering their lances at them. Hiccup raised his hands while toothless growled.

Suddenly a man in red armor rode up. "What business does a man and his...pet have in the Riddlemark." He waited then barked. "Speak quickly!"

Hiccup gulped in fear while Toothless growled even more. Finally Hiccup spoke. "I uh, I left my Island of Berk to find a new life. I uhm wanted to find a peaceful life maybe that of a blacksmith. I can't go back there. All it is is kill and conquer."

He waited until the man removed his helmet. The lances were brought away from the two newcomers before the man spoke. "I am Lord Eomer of Rohan, I did not wish to be as harsh as I was, but Rohan is experiencing a major shift in tension concerning Rome. Many who we have been allies with are now against us. Its a miracle Gondor and Lothlorien are still with us."

He motioned to Toothless. "What is he?"

Hiccup smiled sheepishly. "Toothless is a Night Fury. A dragon if you will."

Said dragon held his head high as if he loved to be bragged about. Eomer nodded before returning his gaze to Hiccup. "I will allow you an audience with our King. He will decide on what to do." He stepped a bit closer. "Remember, just because you ride a dragon does not give you special privileges. Respect the King, and he will possibly grant you amnesty and maybe a blacksmith position."

Hiccup nodded quickly. Eomer returned to his horse and mounted on while hiccup mounted Toothless, much to the Dragon's displeasure. Eomer turned to his Eored and shouted "We ride North! toward Edoras!"

The company left back toward their king's palace, Meduseld

* * *

 ** _Hello Again-Pyrrha_**

 ** _Well I hope you like this installment of MOTW._**

 ** _Next Chapter we have Rohan's interaction with Hiccup while Lothlorien and Gondor prepare their forces against Rome._**

 ** _If you may be asking. Talon is the youngest of the three rulers but he already has so much experience from the beginning to realize the importance of wisdom and philosophy. Yes he is a bit of a reluctant king but one to make the right decisions if necessary._**

 ** _Hiccup and Valka are in the play now and ready for their roles in the story. Astrid, Stoick and the gang will show up soon. but whether they get a polite hi to a spear pointed at them is something Arizona, Isolde and Myself will figure out on the fly._**

 ** _Until then later._**


	6. Hiccup's greeting to the Horse-lords

_**Hello and welcome back to another chapter of MOTW. I am currently working with Isolde And Arizona to figure out what path this story will take.  
**_

 _ **Lothlorien's story is now being written Isolde of the Night  
**_

 _ **Rohan's Story is being written by thearizona  
**_

 _ **Gonder's Story is being written by Rinter215**_

 _ **The real story begins now.**_

* * *

"William, what do you think about the threat the Romans are posing?" The King of Rohan asked his thirteen-year-old son as they stood around a map of the region.

"From what we know about their forces from King Talon and from your personal experience with the Roman Forces, I say they will try to send a scouting party first to see what forces we have." Came the response.

"Good analysis, now what would your response be to such a scouting raid?" Wyatt once again asked his son, teaching him in strategy.

"I would send some of the Riders to intercept them and escort them out of our territory. That way they do not know the full strength of our forces." William responded as he pointed out areas on the map and figures representing Riders of the Mark.

"Now what if they refuse to leave?" Wyatt asked, adding a variable to the lesson. Though before William could respond, Hama entered the room.

"My King, the patrols to the north have returned early and with something you should see." The door guard said, earning the attention the King.

"What is it Hama?" Wyatt asked, wondering what could be of such importance that he would interrupt them.

"A young Viking named Hiccup and his dragon, Toothless." Hama said to him, earning a surprised look from Wyatt.

"Of course, it has been fifteen years." The King muttered under his breath.

"What was that Sir?" Hama asked.

"Nothing, show him in right away Hama, and spread the word that he and his dragon are my honored guests." Wyatt said as Hama exited with a bow before turning to his son. "Remember, honored guests."

"I got it dad, and that was only the one time you know that." His son responded in an annoyed tone. Wyatt playfully ruffled his hair just before the doors to the Throne Room opened and in walked a scrawny fifteen-year-old followed by a medium sized black dragon.

"So, you are Hiccup." Wyatt asked the teen once they stopped before them.

"Yes sir, and this is my dragon Toothless." Hiccup said, a bit nervous of himself.

"Welcome Hiccup and Toothless; I am Wyatt, King of Rohan, and this is my son William. Now what brings you to my kingdom Hiccup?" Wyatt asked as that was part of the information he had not been told.

"Well I come from a land where killing a dragon is a rite of passage. I was the village screw up, always getting put down and bullied despite being the chief's son. Then one day I discovered Toothless and he changed my view on Dragons. They aren't the heartless beast my village makes them out to be." Hiccup answered, his voice changing from a sad tone when talking about his village to a happy one when talking about Toothless.

"So you ran away to avoid persecution for befriending a dragon." Wyatt finished for Hiccup.

"Yes sir, and if its okay with you I would like to stay here and maybe work as the blacksmiths apprentice? That's what I was before running away." Hiccup said before quickly adding, "If not we can be on our way."

"Nonsense my boy, you can stay here in Rohan as long as you want. I'm sure the blacksmith would love an apprentice and I don't see a problem with having him and the saddle maker help you create a saddle and new tail fin for you dragon friend. Hama there will show you were to go." Wyatt said. Hiccup looked at him with slight shock as nobody had ever been that nice to him before.

"T-Th-Thank you Sir." Hiccup answered him before turning to follow Hama.

"Oh and Hiccup, you can just call me Wyatt." The King said as the teen walked out the door. "Let's hope this all works out."

* * *

 ** _Hello Again-Pyrrha_**

 ** _Well I hope you like this installment of MOTW._**

 ** _Next Chapter we have Gondor interaction with Valka while Lothlorien's situation with Roman continues._**

 ** _Until then later._**


End file.
